


Unravel Me(For I Belong To You)

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly Week [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day three: Naughty times, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Rangers AU, Smut, TRINI IS A TOP I WILL FIGHT YOU, Top Trini, Trimberly Week, Use of the word Papi, sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Trini has a boxing match and everyone comes out to support her. Kim and Trini get a room when the guys head home. The wind down goes a little past a wind down.





	Unravel Me(For I Belong To You)

**Author's Note:**

> IM INSECURE ABOUT WRITING SMUT SO THIS IS LIGHT! Hope you animals enjoy I'll be taking a cold shower over here.

Packing. Trini is used to packing things to unpack them and tonight is no different. Tomorrow is Trini's first boxing match since moving to Angel Grove. She's been working on getting into the world known Golden Gloves tournament since she lived in New York. Her father and his sister both have their own necklaces and Trini wants a pair of her own. She's been fighting and training since she was nine years old. Being the only Mexican girl in your class meant getting picked on by the white kids of Buffalo, New York. Her father an avid boxer signed her up for classes and his sister made sure she attended. It was the only thing Trini enjoyed about her childhood and it became her constant no matter where her mother moved them. There was always a gym and her father was good enough to train her until she was good enough to do it alone. 

She's excited about this match because her friends and girlfriend will be coming to support her. Normally she keeps to herself. Head down, headphones on, oblivious to the outside world but somehow she made friends by just being herself. It started with Billy Cranston. Knocking the bully out that was picking on the autistic boy landed her in Saturday detention and that was how she met Zack Taylor and Jason Scott. Working out with those two lead her Kimberly Hart and the rest was history. Trini can't say she was ever lonely growing up, but she didn't have a lot of friends especially not like the ones she has now. No other friends would drive a town over to watch a amateur women's boxing match, hell even her mother won't do that for her. She's grateful for the people in her life that support her, and the people that don't just motivate her to be better. 

"Knock knock."

Trini looks up from the pair of golden gloves around her neck and smiles at her father. She grabs a few more things she'll need and puts them in her bag and he sits on the bed.

"Almost done?"

"Yep. All my clothes are packed since you have my gear in your car. You have the camera right?"

"Of course I do your Tía would kill me if I didn't get this on film. I'm real proud of you you know?"

"I know. Now save all that for my victory dinner. I have to be ready for when the guys get here."

"Alright I'll go. When you're ready just come down alright?"

Trini nods and he leaves just as he came in. Once her things are packed Trini runs downstairs and right into her girlfriend. They don't have time for hello but she does get a kiss in greeting from her taller significant other. On the drive out of town Kim braids her hair in goddess braids as her father drives. The boys are behind them in Kim's black Jeep and Billy and Zack are texting her as Jason drives their car. They're taking two cars because Trini will be incredibly tired after her match and will have to stay overnight. Kim will stay with her for two reasons, one it's her girlfriend, and two her father has to work in the morning. She doesn't mind the fatigue at all, it shows her that she actually put in hard work, but she knows she will need the rest. The two of them never get to spend any time as a couple anyway so really she can't complain. 

Once they arrived at the arena and Trini is signed in, they find a spot to sit and Kim continues doing her hair while Billy and Zack talk shop. Trini watches the other matches with disinterest. No that she doesn't care they're just men's matches and she's trying to stay focused. The girls matches don't start until three and since she's a lower weight class she'll probably fight early on in the day. As time goes by her father disappears at on point. When he comes back he hands Kim something and she nods without even looking. It's the keycard to the hotel they're staying in, apparently you have to be a certain age to rent a room in this state so they girls couldn't get the room on their own. Trini goes into a meditative state at one point before the fight. She lets go of any anger or aggression in her body and focuses on her breathing. 

She finally gets approached by a guy in a headset telling her to get ready. Kim grabs the bag of her equipment and follows her and her father to a small locker room she can get changed in. When she's dressed Kim massages her shoulders and temples, while her father tapes her hands and wrists for protection. Trini is still in her meditative state through all of this process and she stays there until she hears the bell to start the match. 

Billy and Zack will be with her by the ring. Zack has medical training and Billy is crazy observational and they've been helping since she told them about the boxing stuff. Jason always does her workouts with her and sparring, he has no training but he's the strongest of the boys and knows how to takes hits from playing football. They all support her and wear her symbol with pride and love. Her colors are black and gold, so her shorts gold with black trim and her gloves are also gold, and black and everyone is wearing black and gold hoodies. Her robe is black and gold with a gold tiger head on the back of it, just like her hoodie, because her nickname is the Tiger. 

A knock on the door lifts Trini's head and the guy with the headset pops his head in. 

"Hey you're up next you got five more minutes with the room. Good luck kid."

Trini nods and starts to stand to leave. Kim kisses her for good luck and her father prays over her head before handing her off to Zack and Billy. They hand her her robe and Billy has the gloves around his neck. He's clapping excitedly because they're blue and that's his favorite color which will bring her good luck he's sure of it. Zack checks the tape on her hands to make sure they're tight enough and secure. 

"Ladies and gentlemen for our first match of her women's youth tournament we have the reigning champ. Tommy "the Dragon" Oliver!"

Her opponent, Tommy, walks into ring to applause and she observes her movements closely. She looks like she skips leg day when training but she won't make judgments until after the first round. 

"And our challenger, newcomer to the fighting circuit, Trini "the Tiger" Diaz!"

Her applause is much lower than Tommy's but she doesn't care. She's not here for that, she's here to win a match. The boys do their job and the bell rings starting the match. Trini was right to assume that her opponent skips leg day. She's slow on her feet and her footwork is sloppy. How she is the reigning champion makes her think about the people she beat if her foundation is this bad. Tommy is clearly an offensive fighter so her strategy is to tire her out and tip the top heavy dragon over. Most of the match is spent blocking and moving, but she gets a few good hits in throughout the first four rounds. In round five Trini lands an uppercut and hook combo that sends her opponent down and the ref call the match in a knockout in her favor. 

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner by knockout, Trini "the Tiger" Diaz~!"

The applause is thunderous and she waves to the crowd before shaking her opponents hand. She is lead back to the locker room where she changes into the sweats and Kim unravel her hands.

"You did amazing out there baby. I'm so proud of you."

Kim kisses her hands and let's her get dressed. She's wearing the black and gold hoodie all the guys are wearing and seeing her in her colors has her feeling some kind of way. She knows she loves Kim, but they haven't said the words to each other just yet. 

They head to an early dinner when they leave because it's only five o'clock and the boys leave with her father. They all hop in the car and leave Kim's jeep for them to drive back in the morning tomorrow. They order two pizzas when they get in the hotel and Kim picks them up while she showers. They eat in comfortable silence finishing off both of the pizzas before Kim runs her a bath with epson salt so she can soak her muscles before they start to hurt. Trini feels the warm water around her body and damn near melts in the Holiday Inn tub. 

"You want me to rub you down?"

"Yes please you never have to ask if I want that."

"Hands please?"

Trini does as she's told and sits as Kim gives her a full body massage. This is the most relaxed she's been in a while and she knows Kim knows that too.

"Want me to take the braids down?"

"Unless you want to. I don't mind them you did a good job."

"Okay."

There's music playing in the main room of their room. It's quiet but not too quiet, it's nice. Kim is looking at her with her big brown eyes and this moment feels like more than what it is. 

"It was so hot watching you today."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm I couldn't sit still the whole match. I was very hot and bothered watching you baby."

Kim's hand slides down her body and stops right at the apex of her thighs. She feels her fingers move on her vagina and leans into the moving fingers.

"Baby please. I'm way too tired to do anything, no matter how much I want to."

Despite her words Kim's hand don't slow down they speed up. Trini tips her head back in pleasure as Kim works her body over. 

"I know you're tired Papi just let me take care of you. You always do so much for me, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Trini moans when Kim calls her Papi, just like every time she's done so in the past, and let's her girl take care of her. She's so used to topping and being in charge, since she has the more experience with girls of the two, so it's nice letting her girl do her thing. Right when she's about to come Kim stops her ministrations, to drain the tub and move to the bed. Trini, although upset, takes this time to strip her girlfriend and push her down on the bed. Trini gets on top and Kim instantly switches the positions.

"No papi I told you. Let me take care of you for once."

Kim doesn't take no for an answer because she goes right back to fingering her and keeps going until she comes twice just from that alone. Trini's body is limp under her girl and her whole body is sensitive while Kim kisses her neck.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want to make you feel like you just made me feel. Please let me eat you out."

"Fine but no touching. In fact.."

Kim sits up and Trini knows what she's about to do. She moves down on the bed and Kim takes her seat on her face letting her do what she loves. Pleasing her girlfriend. She pays attention to the sounds she's making and acts accordingly. She bites at her inner thighs first effectively teasing the girl, not like she needed it.

"Don't tease I've been close all day it won't take much."

She still blows air on her clit before doing anything because she loves how desperate Kim sounds. She gets Kim off so quickly Trini didn't realize she actually made her come three times in quick succession. Kim lays down next to her and Trini lays her head on her sweaty chest and listens to her rapid heartbeat.

"Damn that was intense. You okay?"

"I love you."

Kim looks down at her and positively beams before kissing her. 

"I love you too baby." 

Trini smiles and cuddles into her girl and drifts off too sleep. She has her girl, her friends, and is one step closer to the golden gloves. What more could she need?

**Author's Note:**

> I know she's not topping in this but she's a fucking top. Okay? Debate in the comments because I'm not with the shit on this day.


End file.
